


What He Loves

by PrincessSelfcare (Chillatrix67)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Red Team - Freeform, Red Team!Washington, Short Story, Slice of Life, donut is a perfect therapeutic boyfriend and no one can tell me otherwise, fuck y'all blues Wash is a full Red, mention of recovery, mention of self loathing, mentions of carolina, self hate, theyre like in 1 sentence each rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillatrix67/pseuds/PrincessSelfcare
Summary: Wash loves many things.Cats, pumpkin flavoured foods, any article of furniture that is fuzzy and can be wrapped around him.But today wasn't really a love-filled day.





	What He Loves

David loves lots of things.

 

Cats, pumpkin flavoured foods, any article of furniture that is fuzzy and can be wrapped around him.

 

But today wasn't really a love-filled day.

 

Nothing in particular made him so distressed, it was more so just an off day. You wake up and think, “Wow, I can't believe I'm getting ready like this. Other people don't do this. Why am I so different?

 

“Why am I a  _ freak? _ ”

 

Here, he sits. The windows’ green curtains give a warm glow in the room, the browns of the walls and soft red carpet giving it a wonderful meaning to the very word  _ home. _

 

Yet all he can do is sit.

 

“Wash? You okay?”

 

Those words spoken so softly, full of care and love. It almost made him cry.

 

“Not really…”

 

A soft presence sits behind him, a face resting on his shoulder as long hair falls on his shoulder.

 

“You admitted it, David, that's a step in the right direction.” Donut gently places his hand in the short, shabby blond hair. “Got anything planned today?”

 

“I was hoping to run a couple laps before heading over to…”

 

He sighs in frustration, Donut quickly shushing him. Memory has been an issue for him, more so short-term than long-term. Things would come back to him eventually, but, by then, it'd be way too late.

 

“Hm. Why don't we just sleep in?”

 

_ We. _

 

God, how David cherished that word.

 

For too long he'd been stuck in some kind of  _ rut.  _ It was awful, he couldn't eat, couldn't  _ sleep.  _ All because he felt so isolated, as if he were an island cast out by connected landmasses. And, just when he finally felt grounded…

 

Well, that redemption arc for Carolina had already passed, hasn't it.

 

That, and Red Team has been such a blessing for him. Donut was like a beautiful gateway, a loving soul made to guide men and women alike to the wonders of love and self-care. Sarge was like a figurehead, a sort of rule book as to  _ how  _ a Red should operate. Simmons, his prophet, eager to fit in like a puzzle piece; Grif, of course, being a tester of faith without actually going against the wills of Red.

 

Lopez? Lopez was just plain creepy. No amount of metaphors or similes could take that creepiness away.

 

“I'd like that,” Washington admits, smiling gently. “Maybe this time,  _ I  _ could pick the movie?”

 

“Come on, Wash!” Donut is whining now, rolling on the bed as the other stands. “That last one was an absolute  _ classic! _ ”

 

“Yeah, except anytime that detective guy was on screen, you'd  _ have  _ to make a comment.”

 

“Ooh, jealous of Detective Valiant, Davie?”

  
  


David loves lots of things.

 

And he can safely say Franklin Donut was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Wash/Sarge too, but rn, me and a friend have just been sayin a lot abt WashNut. Or Nutington, if you prefer lol
> 
> I just love my soft, pink therapist <3


End file.
